


we lay in the dark

by marshall_line



Series: green tea universe [4]
Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: ломайся, пока не начнёшь срастаться обратно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *да, ещё один сиквел к [green tea is green](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8841061)

они не начинают встречаться, они не съезжаются, они не становятся чем-то серьёзным. сучжон не знает, что они такое. наверное, со стороны это выглядит по меньшей мере странно или просто ужасно. от врагов до любовниц один шаг. сучжон не нравится, как это звучит; сучжон не нравится, как по этому поводу шутит эмбер. ей ничего не нравится, кроме сообщений тэён. она пишет ей доброе утро и спокойной ночи, будто это создаёт между ними какую-то связь. немного крепче. сучжон сохраняет их все, даже если они абсолютно одинаковые и периодически отличаются только разными смайликами. сучжон сохраняет их все и связь эту тоже. пусть это странно или просто ужасно, пусть они друг другу по-прежнему никто. сучжон это нужно. именно сейчас, именно так, именно тэён.

 

сонён говорит очевидное:

— ты же знаешь, что это не продлится долго.

— я не требую от неё невозможного.

— она сделает тебе больно быстрее, чем я выпущу хотя бы один успешный сольный альбом. а один неуспешный у меня уже есть.

сучжон ни с кем не любит обсуждать тэён; хотя она с детства о ней не замолкала. сучжон воспринимала тэён как человека, за которого держится джессика, которому она доверяет; сучжон воспринимала тэён как неотъемлемую и совершенно понятную часть её сестры; сучжон не воспринимала их по-отдельности. до тех пор, пока джессика не начала говорить о ней шёпотом. как о том, о чём не говорят вообще. и сучжон по сей день не знает, кому это больше разбило сердце. ей или джессике.

— просто, сучжон-а, меньше боли? мы все устали видеть тебя такой.

— а как я выгляжу?

— как плохо склеенная ваза?

сучжон не соглашается с этим и не отрицает тоже.

 

меньше боли? в этом мире?

 

у тэён меняется настроение, как меняется погода; у тэён сутками может играть одна и та же чересчур тоскливая музыка; у тэён в голове, скорей всего, апокалипсис. ни один нормальный человек с ней бы не ужился, не справился. сучжон сама комплекс проблем, поэтому для неё тэён не кажется очень сложной. на тэён — как на песни — надо много времени. но никому не хочется тратить его на неё; никому не хочется пытаться.

 

а сучжон пытается.

как пыталась её сестра.

 

они на кухне: тэён сидит на стуле, а сучжон — у неё на коленях, прижавшись лбом к её лбу; они обе тяжело дышат; любимое окно тэён открыто — там уже весна; и тэён улыбается сучжон в губы, заправляет выбившиеся пряди волос ей за ухо. и это такой нереально идеальный момент, и тэён охрипшим после голосом спрашивает: повторим? и сучжон краснеет снова, как и до этого, и кивает. она всё время теперь краснеет; тэён это очень нравится, тэён об этом молчит. с сучжон всё по-другому; тэён без понятия, как объяснить это её другое, но она просто не сравнивает. наверное, главное именно это — не сравнивать? а потом тэён говорит:

— нам надо своё место.

— своё?

— я не могу приводить тебя в общежитие и бывать здесь так часто тоже не могу. это, вообще-то, неприлично. ты же не одна живёшь—

— ты предлагаешь—

— я предлагаю.

— мне стоит подумать?

— сколько угодно.

и сучжон снимает майку, сбрасывает её на пол; тэён поцелуям по её коже оставляет весну; сколько угодно, знаешь? знаю. 

 

— я купила её ещё в начале прошлого года, но я не умею в ней жить, поэтому она такая пустая.

они заходят в квартиру тэён: она большая и с высокими потолками, и в ней ничего, кроме мебели, нет: ни картин, ни цветов, ни книг, ни чего-то ещё, нет даже коробок. словно в ней вчера сделали ремонт, а хозяева просто пока не въехали. сучжон с трудом верит, что именно она первая, кто сюда пришёл. они не съезжаются; тэён не говорит: чувствуй себя как дома; это их место — и на него тоже надо много времени.

— принесёшь в следующий раз те дурацкие подушки?

— обязательно.

тэён не просит ни о чём после и никак не комментирует, когда сучжон привозит ей из токио пару аниме-фигурок и виниловых пластинок. тэён по-прежнему тэён — и она не понимает, как сучжон, эта чон сучжон с закрытым ото всех сердцем, может о ней? заботиться? однажды она озвучивает этот вопрос, пока сучжон вешает над кроватью картину со звёздным небом. сучжон едва не падает со стула; тэён помогает ей удержаться. ты совсем уже? думаешь, если ты взрослая, то о тебе никто не должен заботиться? тэён переводит тему, сучжон её поддерживает, потому что продолжать говорить о том, что для тэён неприемлемо, не имеет смысла. иногда сучжон хочется доказать ей самое важное, хотя тэён её никогда не поймёт.

 

в мае сучжон молча переезжает к ней — и тэён не протестует.

это место не станет домом, но оно принадлежит им двоим.

 

сучжон всю жизнь чувствовала к тэён смесь ненависти и восхищения — и не заметила, как это переросло в что-то более сильное. она никого так не любила, кроме джессики, даже чонина, даже эмбер. и в этом нет никакой логики, как и во всём, что связано с тэён, но сучжон чувствует то, что чувствует; приглушать эти эмоции она не будет; если вдруг ей станет больно — сучжон это примет.

как приняла всю боль своей сестры.

как примет потом чужую.

 

иногда тэён говорит что-то совершенно ей не свойственное или проявляет какую-то необъяснимую нечеловеческую нежность, от которой хочется взять и удавиться, или прикасается к её рукам так, словно они драгоценность, и сучжон начинает трясти. так сильно, что ей сразу же нечем дышать — и от этого текут слёзы, горькие и горячие, опаляют ей любовью щёки, и она просто беззвучно плачет. и тэён теряется, и тэён кажется, что она снова сделала что-то плохое, что она может лишь ранить, а не пробовать любить. сучжон перед ней разламывается на части — и тэён на грани того же. она подходит к ней ближе, осторожно обнимает её такими же дрожащими, как и вся сучжон, руками и гладит по спине, повторяет: я не хотела, я не хотела сделать тебе больно, не хотела, а позже тянет её на кровать. сучжон не перестаёт плакать, пока не тяжелеют веки; сучжон засыпает в непривычных объятиях тэён и думает перед этим об одном: мне не больно.

 

мне с тобой правильно.

 

сучжон спрашивает:

— ты любила мою сестру?

— да.

— хорошо.

— хорошо?

— мне просто надо было знать.

сучжон знала и так, но услышать об этом вслух — это другое. тэён отвечает ей, не раздумывая; лицо тэён при этом остаётся неподвижным, будто она не может поверить в сказанное. тэён, наверное, вообще больше ни во что не верит. сучжон не пытается вернуть то, что никогда в тэён не загорится.

 

на подоконнике теперь так много растений. они все зелёные-зелёные. когда тэён их поливает, а это, пожалуй, единственное, что она делает добросовестно, внутри неё прорастает что-то своё. дыры её жизни не кажутся такими глубокими и отвратительными. вдруг там распустится нежный бутон чего-то невероятно красивого, не настолько уродливого, как то, что у тэён осталось. это — когда-нибудь, а пока воротник водолазки и растянутые рукава надёжно их скрывают. когда сучжон целует её, тэён делает вид, что всё в порядке, а потом стряхивает с себя звёздную крошку. эй, самая яркая звезда, ты не распадайся, ты не—

 

они лежат в темноте, лицом друг к другу; сучжон рассказывает о прошедших выходных с семьёй, о том, как рада она была их увидеть. слово за слово — и она упоминает джессику. к этому можно привыкнуть, по крайней мере тэён очень пытается; сучжон без неё не сучжон, но когда тэён слышит, что джекён тоже была с ними. как член семьи. у тэён внутри всё обрывается.

тэён не знает, стоит ли ей спрашивать об этом, но она спрашивает:

— и как у них—

— джессика впервые чувствует, что её любят так же, как она всегда любила только тебя одну.

и тэён отворачивается. к бесконечной честности этих сестёр она не привыкнет, ни сейчас, ни потом; ей должно быть от этого больно. может быть, так же, как было джессике; как никогда не перестанет им обеим; как—

— это нормально—

— о чём ты?

— продолжать отрицать, что она ничего для тебя не значила.

— а мы можем не—

— и продолжать то же самое со мной. 

тэён теперь смотрит на неё во все глаза; сучжон смотрит в ответ. говорить правду всегда так тяжело, а когда всё-таки скажешь — ни один многолетний груз с плеч или с сердца не спадёт. тэён смаргивает слёзы, принимая слова сучжон; тэён смаргивает чужую любовь, которой она не будет достойна даже в параллельной вселенной; тэён смаргивает всю свою боль — и её судорожный вздох как отправная точка: она плачет до самого утра, то тихо, то громко, выдираясь из рук сучжон. тэён плачет, потому что слёз в ней больше, чем всего остального. и ей не хватит жизни, чтобы выплакать их все.

сучжон обнимает её так крепко, что слышно треск костей; сучжон не уверена, что трещат только они. сучжон шепчет какие-то глупости; сучжон ни разу не произносит: всё будет хорошо. от этого хорошо не станет. тэён сдаётся около семи часов, совсем затихая. сучжон убирает ей чёлку со лба, вытирает невысохшие слёзы; сучжон принимает её слабость. мы люди — мы имеем право ломаться. поэтому ломайся, пока не начнёшь срастаться обратно. и тэён почему-то закатывает глаза. и это выглядит нелепо. она вся как один большой беспорядок — ничего по полкам не расставишь. но, боже, она закатывает глаза, словно так и надо, — и сучжон начинает смеяться.

(а потом сучжон вспоминает, как совсем недавно они лежали точно так же, и плакала тогда она, а тэён пыталась её успокоить. и сучжон кажется, что она снова слышит треск. наверное, это уже сердце, это—)

— что опять я не поняла?

— в этот раз ты поняла всё.

 

— спасибо.

— за что?

— что дала возможность побыть собой.

сучжон не говорит в ответ: спасибо, что ты на это решилась. это было честно.

 

сонён права: это не продлится долго, не с ними и не так, но они вместе уже полгода — и у них над головой звёздное небо. звёзды падают, звёзды путаются в их волосах, они всё ещё горят на лице сучжон; она не загадывает желаний, сучжон только напевает тэён перед сном их песню, она по-прежнему похожа на пыль и по-прежнему значит хоть что-то, к чему можно стремиться — и от чего тэён ещё не сломалась окончательно.

 

мне с тобой правильно, даже если тебе со мной не будет никогда.


End file.
